Hitherto, various pieces of information can be carried easily using a memory card of an SD card, etc. The memory card is connected to an electronic device, whereby various pieces of information stored in the memory card can be input to the electronic device and can be processed in the electronic device.
In recent years, occasions in which personal information or secret information is stored in a memory card have increased with a larger capacity of the memory card. Awareness of the user using a memory card concerning security is raised and a memory card requiring the user to enter a password to reference information in the memory card also makes its appearance.
For example, a computer system having a memory card that can be re-inserted if it is removed, also has a function of protecting the stored data, and stores data is known. In the computer system, a password can be locked using a Lock_Unlock command.
However, in the computer system, to use a memory card protected with a password, whenever the memory card is connected to an electronic machine so that the memory card is inserted or whenever the memory card is again turned on, the password must be entered and the burden on the user grows.
As an example of a method of eliminating the need for entering a password each time, a method is known wherein when the user card number and its personal identification number are input to one transaction terminal in an amusement center, the information is stored in a central management apparatus and a different transaction terminal connected to the central processing apparatus can be used within a predetermined exemption time without entering the personal identification number (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
A mechanism in which the provider of a Web site temporarily writes data into a computer of a visitor for storage through a Web browser is known. This is called Cookie system; information concerning the user, the date and time when the site was last visited, the number of visit times of the site, authentication information, and the like can be recorded in Cookie. Therefore, to use the mechanism for authentication of a memory card, a password needs to be entered only once when the memory card is first connected to an electronic card and later entry of the password becomes unnecessary.
Further, a program for causing a computer to store input information of ID, password, etc., input to an input screen in a database and automatically inputting the recorded input information each time when the input screen is opened is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-B-3335877    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-259208